


There should be music.

by MyLow



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLow/pseuds/MyLow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler thinks there should be music whenever Josh enters a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There should be music.

There should be music. 

I. Tyler often wondered why there wasn't music playing in the background whenever Josh entered a room. He thought that it was a bit anti climatic. In his opinion there should be trumpets, a piano, an electric guitar and, most importantly, drums playing an upbeat song. Maybe even a female voice singing about how much she's enjoying life and dancers in the background with a cool choreography. 

So when one day Josh enters the tour bus and the question just slips out of his mouth, Tyler wasn't to blame, really. 

"Shouldn't there be music?"

"Uhm...what? Why?" Josh was, understandably, confused. 

"Nothing." Tyler responds. 

"Okay..." Josh leaves the bus again, now confused, having grabbed his previously forgotten phone. 

And then Tyler realized that the music had been there, but with Josh went the trumpets, violins and voices, everything that previously filled the silence, all the drumming and the quiet piano playing a soothing melody. 

II. The second time it rushed out of Tyler was when Josh visited him at home. Tyler began humming the melody he heard every time Josh was with him. Josh was used to Tyler humming random melodies, but this one he really liked so he asked him about it. 

"Is that a new song you're humming?"

Tyler looked at him confused.  
"Shouldn't you know? It's your song. The one that's always playing around you."

"I...don't know what you're talking about."

So Tyler started explaining what he heard whenever Josh came by:  
"And then, together with you, come the trumpets, violins and voices, then drumrolls and beats and it's so beautiful that I want to listen to it again and again. There should be real music there. There should."

"That's...that's beautiful, Ty. You should write a song about this."

"Yes, but can't you hear it, Josh?"

"No, but I think I can guess what you mean."

And then Josh kissed Tyler and the music stopped for a second before starting up again, getting louder and louder and drowning everything else out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Joshler drabble. I wrote it on the train on my phone to match a german song called "Musik Sein" by Wincent Weiss, so it's kinda a Song Fic. I know it's not really perfect and kinda repetitive but it's my first and maybe you liked it anyway :)  
> Kudos & comments help me out a lot :)


End file.
